A Week with a Billionaire
by Farhan Tre
Summary: The girls are sent to be bodyguards for a week but they ended up enjoying themselves rather than guarding. The villain makes his move but the spies were unable to defend themselves. All Done
1. Chapter 1 Off to New York City

If you want to know more about me, read my profile. After my first story "Forward To The Past" (It sucked BTW), I decided to make my first official totally Totally Spies fanfic (Well, sort of). Also I'll be adding movie references (Mostly BTTF) in this story. See if you can spot them.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Totally Spies, the car brands in this story, the location and some of the characters

Note: PG-13 rating for **bad language **and **sexual references **(well only 2 chapters).

* * *

**Friday November 5th 1:21pm - Trump World Tower, 90th floor, New York City **

On the top floor of the building. Billionaire, Rupert Lloyd shows off the apartment to his clients.

"Nice view isn't it?" He asked his clients

"Yeah" Said one of the 5 people who were looking at the city

Bang! A loud gunshot was heard, almost hitting the billionaire's arm.

"What the hell was that?" He asked his clients

"Are you okay Mr. Lloyd?" One of his clients asked

"Yes I'm fine" Lloyd replied. He took out his Nokia 7610 cell phone, dialed a number and put it on his left ear. "Tom. Get me the World Organization of Human Protection."

**Totally Spies Season 2 in A Week with a Billionaire**

**Friday November 12th 5:18pm - Beverly Hills Mall**

Sam, Alex and Clover were on the 3rd floor window shopping

"Boy, there's nothing see here anymore" Said Clover

"Yeah, like all of a sudden we've seen about every inch of the mall" Sam added

"I wish I could go to New York. I've never seen some of the clothes there"

They sat down around the fountain. Suddenly a trap door opened and they fell down in one of WOOHP'S tunnels before landing on the couch (Or whatever you call it)

"Hello spies. Nice of you to drop in" Jerry greeted.

"You know Jerr, your jokes are getting kinda old. Just like the mall" Clover stated

"On November 5th, Billionaire Rupert Lloyd was showing his apartment to his clients when a bullet when right past him."

"And what has this gotta do with us?" Alex asked

"He wants you 3 to be his bodyguards for a week. Find out who's behind this. Now for the gadgets. You'll get Jet pack backpacks, laser lipsticks, ear ring communicators and this" He presses the button on his remote, a 1984 AMC Eagle Station Wagon appears.

"A station wagon?" Clover asked

"No, KIRTT. In it's original form." (Well KIRTT Looks like a 1984 AMC Eagle when we first saw it)"It's been improved so that it can hover. Well, off you go to New York City" Jerry presses the button on his remote and they fell through a trap door.

**6:30pm - New York City, New York**

"So where's our first pit stop" Clover asked

"The Lloyd Tower. Should be close" said Sam whose behind the wheel

"Um.. Guys, why are people looking at us?" Alex asked

"Aah, no wonder. We're in a station wagon. How embarrassing. KIRTT Change to something sporty." Clover requested and KIRTT changes to a yellow 1977 Pontiac Trans AM

"Um... I wasn't expecting something ancient" Sam commented

"Hey Sam. I think that's the place" Alex pointed out

Sam parked the car behind a taxi and they went inside the Lloyd Tower.

**6:37pm - Mr Lloyd's office, Lloyd Tower**

The spies enter the office, only Mr Lloyd was there

"Hello, I'm Rupert Lloyd, take a seat" Rupert greeted them

"Hi, I'm Sam, this is Alex and to my right is Clover" Sam introduced

"Can I call you Samantha?" (I'm bored of calling Sam Sam or Sammy. I rarely see fanfics with the word Samantha in it) Rupert asked "Cause my company has a lot of girls named Samantha"

"Um...Sure" Sam answered

"Are you sure you're my bodyguards?" Lloyd asked "Cause you look like regular 16 year olds"

"Like yah, of crouse we are" Clover said and shows her WOOHP wallet

"So what do you want us to do?" Alex asked

"Heather. Get in here." Mr Lloyd requested

She comes in holding 3 gold Lloyd Membership cards and 3 grey colored Nokia 6230 cell phones (Just got it a week ago It rocks!). She gives it to them

"There's ten thousand dollars credited in your cards. Consider this your pay cheque." Rupert explained

"Wow, thanks Mr Lloyd" Sam said

"Now go to your suite, I'll call you when I need you" Lloyd said

Inside the suite, There's a kitchen, a living room and 5 bedrooms. After deciding what rooms they get, the girls sat down at the living room

"Rupert is sure a nice guy" Clover commented as she stares at her membership card

"Well, how bout we go shopping now?" Alex suggested

"But we're supposed to be bodyguards, remember?" Sam stopped Alex and Clover

"Ah, don't worry Sammy, he gave us cell phones for him to contact us." Clover reassured

Sam picks up her grey Nokia 6230 "Well... Okay, let's go shopping"

* * *

I've changed the Billionaire's name to Rupert Lloyd so that I won't ban the rules. thanks to Psychedelic Leviathan. Questions, comments include them in your reviews.

Marty


	2. Chapter 2 Sammy falls in love

Hey. I've just got back from a birthday party. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next part.

**

* * *

**

**9:30pm - Lloyd Tower, Presidential Suite**

The girls just got back from shopping. They sat down at the living room and unrapped their shopping.

"There sure is many things to see here in NY" Alex said

Clover takes out a handbag "Ahh...The sweet smell of leather" She said as she hugged the bag

The door bell rings. Sam gets the door. It was Mr Lloyd and 2 other people. "Why Mr Lloyd, what a suprise" Sam greeted

"Samantha, I've just hired 2 helpers for you." Said Rupert and introduces them "This is Christopher Fox and the other is Micheal Lloyd" (Ha Ha! names of Micheal J Fox and Christopher Lloyd!)

Sam blushes and takes Micheal's hand "Hi, nice to..to meet you" she said in a dreamy way.

Rupert sees whats going on "I'm gonna leave you three alone now" And he left the area

"Who are these guys?" Alex asked

"Oh" Sam snapped "This is Micheal Lloyd and Christopher Fox, they're our helpers" She explained

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Christopher but you can call me Chris" Said the blonde 18 year old

"I'm Micheal, but people call me Mike" The 18 year old redhead introduces himself.

"Can I get you anything?" Chris asked

"Um.. yah, like a few drinks cause we just got back from shopping" Clover requested

**Saturday November 13th 11:30am - Lloyd Tower, Presidential Suite**

Clover and Alex were up early watching TV. Chris was in the kitchen washing the plates. Mike and Sam were having breakfast together.

"What do you think?" Mike asked

"It's great Mike. I didn't know you can cook" Sam said and started blushing

"Thanks. My mom taught me that recipie" Mike answered and finished his food

Mike then goes into the kitchen and puts away his plate.

"Hey Micheal" Chris wispered "I think someone likes you"

"What?" Said Mike

"She's always blushing when you're around her." Chris answered

"Hmm..." Mike said and looks at Sam whose still eating her breakfast. He puts the plate away and goes towards Sam "So Samantha. You wanna go out this afternoon?" He asked

Sam's jaw dropped "How..How did you know that I like you?"

"Chris told me" Mike answered and looks at Chris and turns back to Sam "So you wanna go out? I know a great place"

"Um.. yes. Yes of crouse" She answered

"Okay great, right after your spa or whatever you girls need to do" He said and got up to put the plate away.

* * *

Sam and Mike are totally rushing into things! Too bad I can't stop them. And here's my replies for you guys who reviewed

CheezySquirrel: Yeah. Samantha is a nice name but I've got another reason for using Samantha rather than Sam

Mathew: Thanks man. I can't seem to open chapter 4 of your story. I'll review it when I have time

HamHamDude: Yes you're right. KIRTT changing to a DMC - 12 and how it hovers. There's also a BTTF reference in Chapter 1. (Eg: The dates)

Psychedelic Leviathan: Yup. I've just realized that you can't have real names. Thanks dude.

If you got questions, comments or anything just include them in your reviews.

Marty


	3. Chapter 3 Warning Sam

Updated the 2nd part. Here's the next part**

* * *

**

**5:30pm - 43rd Street, New York City**

After the spa and buying a few things, the girls got in the red 2003 Chevrolet Avalanche SUV/Pick-up (This is not KIRTT). Chris and Mike are sitting up front.

"Finally! Something that has more luggage space." Clover stated as she puts her shopping on the truck bed and gets in the SUV

"So where you girls wanna go next?" Asked Mike whose behind the wheel

"Back to the Lloyd Tower, Anyway, It's time for Sam's date" Clover said

"Clover!" Sam shouted

Mike drove back to the Lloyd Tower and drop Chris, Clover and Alex. They then went to Hard Rock Café at Times Square.

**7:00pm - Hard Rock Cafe, Times Square**

They sat down near the window. Their waiter comes and serves their drinks. The restaurant plays Huey Lewis & the News'_ Do you Believe in Love _softly

_I was walking down a one way street  
Just a looking for someone to meet  
One woman who was looking for a man  
Now I'm hoping that the feeling is right  
And I'm wondering if you'll stay for the night  
So I'm coming (I don't wanna be lonely baby please tell me)  
I wanna love you all over_

"So tell me, where do you live" Sam asked

"Well, I'm currently living in NY but my real home is in LA. The Santa Monica area. I'll go back in about 2 months." Mike answered

"No kidding? I live in LA too but at Beverly Hills" Sam said

"Wow, you must be rich" Mike stated "So, what is it you like about me?"

"Well, I think you're cute and nice thats all" Sam answered

"Thanks Samantha. No one has ever said that to me." Mike said and leaned over to kiss Sam on the cheek.

_Now the feeling is beginning to grow  
And the meaning is something you only know  
If you believe it take my hand and I'll take your heart  
Now I'm wondering where does true love begin  
I'm going under so I'm lettin' you in  
__My woman (I don't wanna be lonely baby please hold me)  
I wanna love you all over _

Do you believe in love  
Do you believe it' true  
Do you believe in love  
Oh you can bet I believe it too

**Monday November 15th 12:30pm - Lloyd Tower, Presidential Suite**

At the living room everyone except Mike is at the living room. Clover, Sam and Alex got a message treatment. While Chris watches TV

"It's the final lap and Jeff Gordon is in the lead. The number 2 car of Rusty Wallace still has a long way to go"

"Man, there's nothing on TV today except some old repeated NASCAR race." Chris commented

"How does that feel Clover?" Asked the guy who massaged Clover's back

"Hmm..Um...A little lower please" Clover requested

The guy coughs and went back to messaging "How does that feel Clover?" He asked in a low voice

"That's not what I meant Andrew" Clover said

"So, Sammy. How did the date go?" Alex asked

"It's great. We went to Hard Rock Cafe, the statue of Liberty and well some sight seeing" Sam explained

"You know Sammy, you're totally rushing into things." Clover said

"Yeah, you barley don't know the guy" Alex concluded

"Remember what happened last time?" Clover asked

"Don't worry guys" Sam assured her friends "If he's flying a jet or holding a gun..."

Mike comes in the living room. "So Sam. Are you ready?" He asked

"Ready for what?" Sam responded

"To visit Washington Square park. Don't you remember?" Mike asked

"Oh man I forgot. Sorry girls looks like I can't join you today" Sam said and asked the guy to stop

"Thats Okay Sammy. Chris has some plans for us" Alex answered

"Yo Chris, where's the keys to the Avalanche?" Mike asked

"It's in my room on top of the dressing table" Chris said as he flipped through the channels.

Sam followed Mike to Chris' room to get the keys. When at the room, Sam spotted a piece of paper on the floor. She picks it up and reads it.

"Frankfurt Germany, Sydney Australia, Tokyo Japan, Paris France, Los Angeles California, Chicago Illinois"

"Whats that Sammy?" Mike asked

"It's a list of cities from all over the world" Sam answered

"Maybe it's Chris' favorite cities" Mike guessed

"Hmm.. I Don't know" She responded and went to change in her blue dress

* * *

Sorry the date part was kinda short. Nothing much to say here but review. And here are my replies to you.

CheezySquirrel: I see you've been reading my profile. And yes I am a bewitched fanatic. So you're a Sam fan huh? I actually like all of them the same but I like Clover better because she's kinda like my ex girlfriend (And her name is Samantha too)

Mathew: Oh man how embarrassing. But thanks for noticing that dude

Questions, Comments and if you spot anything strange call the ghostbusters or include em in your reviews

Marty


	4. Chapter 4 Picture of You

Warning. This is one of the 2 chapters which has the sexual reference. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**! Now to continue. **

* * *

**

**1:30pm - Washington Square Park, New York**

Sam and Mike got off the Avalanche and walked. They reached the famous Arch in the park

"I have no idea that NY is really that beautiful" Sam said looking up at the arch

"Me too, but after 3 months living here, you'll see another sight of NY" Mike explains. His stomach growls "You wanna get some ice cream?"

Sam giggled "Sure, I'm getting hungry too"

After getting some ice cream, they sat down at a bench for hours and hours.

_Didn't they say that I would make a mistake  
Didn't they say you were gonna be trouble  
People told me you were too much to take  
I couldn't see it, I didn't want to know _

I let you in, and you let me down  
You messed me up and you turned my life around  
Left me feeling I had nowhere to go  
I was alone how was I to know that

(Note: the underlined parts will give you an idea of the next chapters to come)  
_  
You would be there when I needed somebody  
You would be there the only one could help _

I had a picture of you in my mind  
Never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along

Who'd believe that after all we've been through  
I'd be able to put my trust in you  
Goes to show you can forgive and forget  
Looking back I have no regrets cause

You would be there when I needed somebody  
You would be there the only one could help me

I had a picture of you in my mind  
Never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along

You would be there when I needed somebody  
You would be there the only one could help me

I had a picture of you in my mind  
Never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along

Had a picture of you in my mind  
Never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along

Had a picture of you in my mind, all along  
Never knew it could be so wrong, all along  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along.

**10:04pm - Presidential Suite, Mike's room**

Sam and Mike enters his room and began to lie on his bed

"I had fun tonight" Sam said softly

"Me too" Mike answered and they started kissing.

Mike tickles her and puts his hand under Sam's skirt and tried to remove her panties "You mind if I remove it?" Mike asked

"No, please" Sam giggled and closed her legs

"Aww, C'mon Sam. Please?" Mike begged

"No Mike, We've just know each other for 5 days. Maybe some other time." Sam suggested

"Well Okay" He said and kissed her again

**5:30am - Presidential Suite, Mike's room**

Mike suddenly wakes up. His room was lightly dim. "I don't remember turning on the lights?" He asked himself

"So are you ready or what?" Said a voice behind Mike

He looks behind to see Sam wearing only her white bra and panties "Samantha? What are you doing here?" He asked

Sam sat up and looked at Mike. She started to kiss him on the lips and started to remove his boxers. Mike can't help himself and started to remove Sam's bra. Sam opens the bedside table drawer and takes out a box of condoms. Mike then slowly remove Sam's panties and the rest is history....

* * *

and the rest is history... Good way to end. LOL! Can you guess what song is that? And there's a movie reference here too. In fact they're 3 of em. I'll give you the answer at the end of the story. 

Mathew: Dude, to be honest, I've never been to a spa either (I'm living in Chicago for crying out loud! I've no time to go to some spa LOL!) Busy with my job, friends and all. I don't mind people flaming me. Because It gives me tips to improve further. Samantha always wears a blue dress in all the season 1& 2 episodes (If you know what I mean) I like it because its plan and simple. I love Sam too but I'm not a Sam fan. I'm a Clover Fan. And Dude. I just want to let you know that I wasn't thinking of your fanfics while typing. So I'm sorry if you taught I copied you or anything.

CheezySquirrel: If you didn't read it, Read it! That show was kinda old. Can't remember the last time I watched it. I don't know when I was 7 or 8? But I know that I loved it. And yes I rushed it because I want to get to the best parts ASAP. And Chris... Stay tuned and find out

Comments, Mistakes, Questions include them in your reviews

Marty


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Day

Thisis the chapter that has the sexual reference also. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

**

* * *

**

**Thursday November 18th 10:28am - Lloyd Tower, Presidential Suite**

In Mike's room, the radio alarm goes off "And here we have a request for a 1985 classic and also used in the movie "_Back to the Future_". Here's Huey Lewis and the News' Back In Time"

_Tell me Doctor, Where are we going this time?  
Is this the fifties? Or nineteen ninety nine?  
All I wanted to do. Was play my guitar and sing...  
So take me away, I don't mind.  
You'd better promise me  
I'll be back in time.  
I gotta get back in time._

The song starts playing the instrumental part, Mike wakes up wearing only his boxers "Man...what a nightmare." He opens the bedside table drawer. There's nothing in it. Mike was relief. He looks beside him to find that Sam was sleeping with him. "Agrah!"

Sam wakes up "Mike? What are you doing in my room?" She asked

"The question is what are_ you _doing in _my_ room?" Mike answered with his eyes wide open

Sam looks around, Mike was right. It was his room. She looks down to see that she was only wearing her white bra and panties. "Oh man.."

"I guess you got too sleepy to go back to your room" Mike said

"Please don't tell Clover and Alex." Sam begged

"Don't worry, your secret is safe" Mike assured

Sam hugged and kissed Mike. She picked up and wore her clothes before going to her room.

**11:47am - Lloyd Tower, Presidential Suite Kitchen **

Chris sat down at the table where everybody else were having breakfast. He pours some milk in the glass and drinks it.

"So Sam, where were you yesterday?" Clover asked. Mike looks worried as she asked Sam

"Yeah, you weren't in here all day" Alex added

Sam looks worried and thinks of a reason quickly "Well...I..I slept on the couch yesterday. Taught I watch a little TV but I fell asleep on the couch instead."

"Okay...." Clover said slowly

After breakfast, Clover goes to her room and gets and changes into her bathing suit while the others were at the pool. She finished wearing it when compowder rang. She opens it.

"What is it Jerr?" Clover asked

"Clover, I've just got a report from the Nevada Maximum Security Prison that Tim Scam had escaped 2 months ago. You better keep a look out and guard Mr Lloyd" Jerry said and Clover closed her compowder.

**12:55pm - Lloyd Tower rooftop Swimming Pool**

Clover arrived at the pool and went inside with Alex and Christopher. Sam and Mike were sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Um...Sam. I don't know how to ask you but...." Mike said and blushed

"But what?" Sam asked

"I had a dream that you and I had done a terrible thing yesterday. And I just want to confirm with you did we really do it?" Mike asked

"You mean you had a dream about that?" Sam paused for a second and answered "Don't be silly Mike. I would never do something like that. I'm only 16 you know"

"Thanks Samantha. I feel much better and relief that we didn't really do it" Mike answered

"Hey" Clover shouted "Are you 2 just gonna watch or swim with us?" She said and splashed water at them.

"We're coming in Clover" Sam answered and went in the pool

* * *

Your replies are at the next chapter. Which has no sexual reference.

Marty


	6. Chapter 6 Taxi

I won't be here for 2 days so I'm releasing the next chapter now. I'll also make a very tiny appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Friday November 19th 5:15pm - A restaurant in 5th Ave**

The girls sat outside a restaurant. Their waiter named Marty (That's me) came to their table and deliver their drinks

"Pepsi for the red head and Root Beer for the other 2" Marty said and serves the drinks "So, Clover. How bout you and me go out this Saturday?" Marty asked

"Um... I'm sorry.." Clover pauses and reads Marty's name tag "Marty. But I don't like cheap dates"

"Why I never" Marty said angrily

"Hey, wait a minute" Clover realizes "How did you know my name?"

"Lets just say I watch your show" Marty answered and leaves

Clover's Nokia 6230 rings. She picks it up "Hello?"

"Girls! I need you right now!" Cried the mystery voice on the phone

"Aggh! Damn prank callers!" She presses the end button and slams the cell on the table

"Whose that Clover?" Alex asked

"Some guy asking for help." Clover replied

"Clover! It's Mr Lloyd, he needs us whenever he calls" Sam said

"Oh my gosh! I'm like so sorry right now" Clover realized

They ran off to the Avalanche but it wasn't there. Alex goes to the middle of the street and pulls out her fake NYPD badge.

"Freeze, Police officer. I'm gonna need your car!" Alex shouted

A black 1997 Chevy Camaro swerves to the right and hits a parked car. Another car hits behind it. A few cars then hit the other 2 causing a pile up. A taxi and a Nissan hits one of the cars behind and flew into the pile up.

"Okay that went well" Alex commented and sweatdrops came out the girls

"I've gotta better idea"Clover suggested

The girls went to another street and Clover flagged a taxi. A plain looking NYC Ford Interceptor Taxi numbered T313 stopped in front of them.

"NYPD. To the Lloyd Tower, quick!" Sam requested as they got into the car

"You jumped in the right cab there officer" Said Belle the taxi driver and she pushed some buttons beside her. The car jerks and mechanical sounds sounded

"What the hell are you doing?" Clover asked

"We're like in a hurry... What's that noise?" Alex asked as the driver changed her steering wheel. The taxi changed to a race car look

"Buckle up for safety officers" And she put he feet on the gas pedal. The car moves and the girls screamed.

"Should I drive any faster?" Asked Belle

"If you drive any faster we're going to travel through time!." Clover shouted at Belle

"This reminds me of the French movie call Taxi" Alex said

After a few minutes of driving, the Taxi stops "Here we are Lloyd Tower. That will be 15 dollars"

"Here... Keep the change" Sam said and gives her a hundred

* * *

Now there's a couple of very easy movie references. Nothing much to say but review.

CheezySquirrel: If you never get to see it, why did you like it? Anyway, thanks for reviewing. But I won't be around for 2 days so just be paitent and review

Mathew: I wasn't expecting you to say that there was gonna be swimming in the next chapter because there is. I've been reading your profile and I see that you're holding a little contest. I'm going for "Alex Quits". I want to see how you reacted to Brittney when she first appeared. Sorry but I'm not used to making notes to anyone. So I'll never do it. And it's easy to start a website Just go to upload it there. But you need to update often or else it gets deleted. If you need anymore help review but don't e-mail me. I rarely check my e-mail

Comments, questions and mistakes please review

Marty


	7. Chapter 7 Gone in 60 Seconds

Hmmm... There seems to me an error when I try to insert a line break. Oh well.

**5:30pm - Lloyd Tower**

They got in the building only to find that the place was messed up. No one was in the building.

"What the hell happened here?" Alex asked

"Looks like the kidnappers crashed thought the door" Sam guessed

"Guys. Look over there!" Clover pointed

Headlights of a black Ford van flashed at them. The driver starts the engine and the van heads towards them. The spies jump away and the van escaped into the streets.

"They're sure in a hurry" Clover stated

"C'mon, we've gotta chase them" Sam snapped and runs towards KIRTT

They got in KIRTT (With Alex behind the wheel) and chased the black van

"We're gonna lose him" Clover pointed

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Sam asked

The word FASTER appeared on the monitor and KIRTT changes from a yellow 1977 Pontiac Trans AM to a Grey with blue stripes 1968 Shelby Mustang GT350. (Yes, a Shelby is faster than a Pontiac. So sad...) Meanwhile at a intersection nearby. 2 police officers were eating donuts in their blue NYPD 1995 Chevy Caprice till they saw the spies' car.

"Woah, isn't that a Ford Mustang?" Said the cop on the passenger seat

"Damn right you are! They're going at 120 miles per hour" Answered the cop on the driver seat and starts the car.

Back to the spies, they almost lost sight of the van.

"We're losing them!" Alex cried

"And the cops are right behind us" Sam warned

"Something stinks and I don't mean Alex's driving skills" Clover said and pinched her nose

"ALEX! TRUCK!!" Sam shouted

Alex swerves to the right and avoided the back of the blue manure Volvo truck, almost hitting a taxi. However the cop we focused just now wasn't so lucky

"Control, This is unit 5253. We're in pursuit of a grey with blue stripes 1968 Ford Mustang. License plate number LYN247. We need more backup over" Reported the cop on the driver seat

"Um.. Axel..AXEL!" His partner called

"What now Billy?" Axel answered

"Look!!" His partner pointed

Axel looks up and sees the back of the manure Volvo Truck.

"SHIT!!" The officers cursed

Axel swerves to the right but the blue NYPD 1995 Chevy Caprice hits the truck and covered the car with manure. Several cop cars follow and people from the streets run over to see what happened.

Axel gets out of the car. His clothes was filled with manure. He spits out some out of his mouth and cursed "Manure! I hate manure!"

5 police cars were chasing them. Since the traffic was heavy on the streets, Alex head towards a freeway.

"This lane is sure empty" Clover stated

"Cause this is the emergency lane" Alex answered and stopped the car. The cops were still far behind

"What?" Sam asked

"Look" Alex pointed

Alex is right. infront of them, is an accident and a few ambulances. One of them moves aside to reveal a empty car carrier. Alex shifts the gear in reverse.

"Alex, what are you doin?" Clover asked as the car reverses

"I've seen in a movie call Gone in 60 Seconds. The guy jumps off a ramp" Alex explained

"Alex, that's just a movie. this is real life" Sam said

"Don't worry, it's the same car as this" Alex reassured her friends and stops the car.

Meanwhile the police caught up to them. Right behind the GT350's tail. They got out of their cars and point their guns at the GT350 "NYPD" One of them said with a loudspeaker "Get out of the vehicle with your hands up!"

"Hi Ho Sliver" Alex said. She puts the the car in gear 1 and stomps the gas pedal

"Holy shit!" Cursed on the the officers

"Alex..NO we'll be dead in 60 seconds if you don't stop..NOW" Clover shouted

It was too late. They were already on the ramp. Sam, Clover and Alex closed their eyes as the GT350 goes airborne just like in the movie. The left rear wheel touched an ambulance and they hit the asphalt with a loud thud and it over steered a bit. Unlike in the movie, The front end has no damage.

"Are we in heaven?" Clover asked with her eyes close

"Don't ever make me do that again" Alex said

"Hello? You're the one who wanted to do that" Sam snapped

"Oh yeah" Alex remembered

"So how are we gonna get that van?" Clover asked

"Simple, using Mr Lloyd's cell phone number, we can trace his cell phone.Which will lead us to him." Sam explained and the KIRTT monitor shows a map of NYC with a red dot on one of the buildings.

"Mr Lloyd's heading towards the Empire State Building" Clover said as she looked at the monitor

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Alex said "KIRTT change to something else"

KIRTT transforms from a Grey with blue stripes 1968 Shelby Mustang GT350 to a White 1970 Dodge Challenger SE (2 very awesome cars!)

Yeah I know, this part is a little boring cause there's the usual car chases. But this is kinda like a tradition for me cause I always have car chases in all my fan fictions. Now the challenge. Spot all the movie references in this chapter. (They're more than 3 here)

CheezySquirrel: I see... And that's okay. But I really never take notice of that. I try to add some humor into the action/adventure parts cause many people don't like the action/adventure parts. Stay tuned for more funny parts in the later chapters.

Mathew: I don't really care what they're wearing cause I don't care about clothes that much. I only care about the cars involved in the story (Thats why you see "Light Blue 1965 Chevrolet Impala" rather than "Blue '65 Impala") cause I'm a car fan orthe proper name, automobile enthusiasts. I also rushed it because I've got nothing to write. I'll try to slow down and add more and add more details next time.

Are some fan fics being deleted BTW? Cause the last time is 177 than its 168 now. Comments, mistakes, questions. Include them in your reviews

Marty - The "Automobile Enthusiasts"


	8. Chapter 8 The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

_Yeah! My first fanfic with 8 chapters and beyond!!_

**8:49pm - Empire State Building**

They rushed in the building wearing their spy jumpsuit.

"So how are we gonna find him?" Clover asked "This is a big building"

Sam takes out her compowder and types in Lloyd's cell phone number "They're in the 55th floor"

**8:55pm - Empire State Building, 55th Floor**

They got off the lift to find out that the 55th floor is and office, there was no one around.

"Are you sure you're right Sammy?"Alex asked

"Yah, there's no one here" Clover concluded

"But the signal of my compowder says it's...." Sam spots something moving under a desk "That must me Mr Lloyd"

The run towards the table. it was Mr Lloyd

"Are you okay sir?" Alex asked as they help untie him

Clover removes the cloth covering Rupert's mouth "It's a trap!"

"You got that right" Said a voice behind them. The girls look behind to see Micheal Lloyd

"Mikey? You did this?" Sam asked sadly

"No I'm not Mike" Mike pulls out his face to reveal that Mike is Tim Scam "Remember me _Samantha_?"

"Tim Scam! Or Mac Simt, or Tim Simt, mac tim.." Alex figured

"It's Tim Simt.., Mac Scam.. Aggrah! Tim Scam!" Scam answered

"You jerk.. Hey Sam, aren't you gonna say something?" Clover asked

Instead, Sam's jaw dropped and her eyes wide open. She was in complete shock

"As you can see, your friend is shock. We sure had a great time huh Sam? After we go out, kissed you and even slept with you" Scam said

"What?" Clover and Alex said

Sam started to sweat and gives a worried look "Well... I..I"

"After all that, I think I've fallen in love with you Sam" Scam said (Note I know another fanfic which has a Sam and Scam thing. But the way Tim falls in love with Sam is very different. And I wasn't thinking of that fanfic while typing it)

"No..No" Sam cried and walked backwards slowly "I won't accept you no matter what!" She shouted

"Very well..." Scam said closing his eyes. He snapped his fingers and 3 men dressed in black came out and grab the spies. One of them is Chris

**9:04pm - Empire State Building, 55th Floor**

Still at the same room, Sam, Clover, Alex and Rupert were tied up against the wall with titanium rings on their wrists and ankles, while Scam and his men made a few calls on the telephone. After doing so, he goes towards the spies

"It's no use girls, The things that are holding you are made of titanium and plus, I've got your gadgets with me." Scam explained

"So what are you up to this time?" Alex asked

"After the incident with your mothers, I went to prison again and escaped. So I decided not to run into you 3 again but I had a plan to take over the world. I've asked someone to plant bombs all over the major cities of the world."

"But why did you kidnapped Mr Lloyd?" Alex asked

"I needed the money to pay them off. I decided to attack Mr Lloyd but he called you 3 in to protect him. So I disguised myself as Mike to find out only you 3 have slacked. While you were out, I kidnapped Mr Lloyd and asked him to transfer money into my account so that I can pay off the expenses. Then I'll threatened the President into letting me taking over the world by blowing up the selected cities."

"Threatening people into taking over the world is like so 50's" Clover commented

"You'll never get away with this" Sam shouted.

"Oh, but I already have, _Samantha_" Scam answered and touches Sam's cheek

"Sam. I've got one advice for you" Clover snapped "Never EVER have a boyfriend"

"Tim" Chris called from the other room "I've got the president's number"

"Excuse me girls while I talk to the president" Scam said and left the room

_Man this chapter sucks. But review anyway_

_CheezySquirrel: Nope. All the cars in this fanfichavenot been used in movies (yet) There's more than 4 in that chapter. Car chases are confuse to you? Should have added more details. Yes I sometimes write things in the present tense cause I get very stressed while writing. You got the idea while you're away but when you're at the computer, your mind goes blank. Than you think hard and you get stressed out _

_Comments, flames, mistakes, questions include them in your reviews_

Marty


	9. Chapter 9 To the White House!

**Okay now this chapter sucks. So I'm uploading the next chapter too**

**9:15pm - The White House, Washington D.C.**

The phone on the table rings. President Johnny Terry picks it up "Hello?" (Kinda like John Kerry doesn't it?)

"Hello Mr President, My name is Tim Scam and I want you to step down as President"

"What is this some kind of joke?" He laughed

"No Sir, you see I have planted bombs on selected cities and I plan on blowing them up if you don't let me take over as president"

"What if I said no?" Terry asked

"Well then, Frankfurt, Germany will be blown up" Scam answered

"No. I will not let you take over" Terry said

"Okay. I'll call you again. If the answer is no, Sydney Australia is next" Scam said and hangs up the phone.

**9:45pm - Empire State Building, 55th Floor**

For 3 times, Scam called the President. But the president rejected him and 3 of the selected cities got blowed up.

"So what are the cities you targeted?" Clover asked

Tim takes out a piece of paper "Let's see, Frankfurt, Sydney, Tokyo, Paris, Los Angeles, Chicag..."

"Wait a minute" Sam snapped "That's the cities on the list that I found in Chris' room!

"Los Angeles?" Clover asked

"What are you worried about Clover?" Alex asked "At least it's not Beverly Hills"

"Um Alex, Beverly Hills is in LA and LA means Los Angeles " Sam explained

Tim looks at his watch "Whoops, time for me to have a little chat with Mr Terry"

He goes in the room for the 4th time. Leaving the girls and Rupert behind

"Some Bodyguards you girls are" Lloyd commented

"Well one thing's for sure, he forgot one little thing" Clover said

"What?" Everyone asked

"My compowder" Clover answered and slams her butt against the wall. Her compowder dropped to the ground and opened but instead of contacting Jerry, it contacted the nearest WOOHP Agent in the area.

**10:09pm - Brittney's House, New York City**

(I chose Brittney cause Britney is a common name. Eg: Britney Spears? Anyways we don't know where she lives so it could be anywhere)

Brittney is in bed sleeping. Her compowder rang a few times. She wakes up and yawns "What the hell does Jerry want now?" She scowled and opened her compowder "Hello!" She said angrily

"Brittney, it's me Clover!" Clover said from the screen

"Clover? What happened?" She asked

"Look, we need your help, some crazy guy is like holding us hostage. We're in The Empire State Building at the 55th floor" Clover explained

"Right, I'm on my way" Brittney answered and closed her compowder

Back at the Umpire State Building. Scam comes back in and spots Clover's compowder on the floor.

"It looks like you're trying to call for backup" He said picking up the compowder "It will never work" He continued

"Tim" Chris called "It's time to call him"

Everyone stayed quiet as Scam enters the room. A few seconds later he comes out with an evil smile

"You girls are lucky, he's letting me become president" Scam explained

The girls were relief but at the same time angry at Scam for what he's about to do

"Well girls, it looks like I'm off to Washington D.C. Come friends lets leave" Scam continued.

"Oh and here's a little something for you girls" Chris said and takes out a bomb from his bag. "It's a pleasure serving you" He said and They left the room

"Damn, where's Brittney?" Alex wondered

"Right here" Rupert and the girls look to the left to see Brittney dressed in her blue jumpsuit climbed in the building through a hole she cut on the window "Sorry I'm late, my jet backpack ran out of fuel along the way"

"Way to go Brittney!" Clover said

After freeing Sam, Clover, Alex and Mr Lloyd with the laser lipstick, Brittney turned their attention to the bomb. It has 30 seconds of time left "We've gotta defuse it before it blows up the building"

Sam puts her hand on her chin and starts thinking "We'll use KIRTT!"

"KIRTT?" Every said in surprise

"Yeah KIRTT, don't you remember Jerr said that it can hover?" Sam asked

"Yeah?" Clover answered

"C'mon, grab your jet backpacks and I'll show you what I mean" Sam suggested

**Replies at the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10 Hollow Man

**Here's the next chapter. Thank god! One more chapter 2 go!**

**3:15am - Outside Empire State Building**

The got out of the building using their jet backpack and landed beside KIRTT which was parked outside of the building.

"KIRTT, hovermode" Sam requested and KIRTT changes to a 1981 DeLorean DMC-12. (I love the simple design, the gull-wing doors and the 4 headlight design) It floated in mid-air with the wheels fold.

Sam opened the door and puts the bomb inside. It has 10 seconds of time left. She then requested KIRTT to hover as high as possible. KIRTT flies high into the sky and 5 seconds later it exploded.

"That was a great idea Sam" Brittney said

"Thanks guys. But now we've got to get to the White House ASAP" Sam said

"I'll contact Jerry on my compowder" Brittney said and takes out her compowder.

"Brittney!" Jerry greeted from her compowder "What a surprise"

"Hey Jerr, We've got Mr Lloyd, he's safe. W e need a plane to get us to the White House" Brittney requested

"It should be here right now" Jerry said

Everyone looks up and spots a black helicopter above them

**10:35am - The White House, Washington D.C.**

At the president's office. Scam was about to sit down on the table when the door explodes. Sam, Clover, Alex and Brittney enters.

"You 3 again?" He said

"What makes you think that titanium rings will hold us?" Clover snapped

"Men, get them!" Scam shouted

Out of nowhere, the secret service surrounded the girls. They kicked and punched them (I'm not good at the fighting part) Meanwhile, Scam left a bomb on the table and runs to the elevator.

"He's getting away" Alex spotted

"That will teach you to mess up my hair" Clover scowled and kicked the agent

The girls too run towards the eleavtor and manually opened the door. Using the jet pack backpacks, they caught up with the elevator. Alex used the laser lipstick to make a hole on the floor.

"You assholes" Scam cursed "You've jammed the damn thing"

"Am I an asshole? Do I look like an asshole?" Brittney answered

The ground floor explodes and fire enter the elevator area.

"If we fall we're gonna burn to a crisp" Sam said as she looks down at the hole

"Or like Kenny Rogers' roasted chicken" Alex added

Clover climbs on Brittney's shoulders to open the roof hatch of the elevator. Everyone climbs up. Alex and Clover opened another elevator door infront of them.

"Sam, C'mon" Clover shouted to Sam whose still on the elevator

"Not so fast Samantha" Scam stopped her

"What?" Sam turned and faced Scam

"One more step and you're dead" Scam said with an evil smile on his face.

Sam looks down and saw that he has his foot on a leaver which releases the cable holding the elevator. "You're not gonna do that"

"Oh yes I am. I'll step on it and we'll die. Come closer to me Sam" He requested

Sam goes near him and has her right hand on the elevator cable. Scam goes nearer to Sam and started touching her hair "How bout one last kiss before we go down" Scam requested

Samantha puts on a dreamy look and started to kiss him. Clover, Brittney and Alex looked surprised.

"Ewww" Clover said with her eyes close

"Gross" Alex commented

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Brittney shouted to Sam.

Sam puts on an smile "Go to hell"

"What?" Scam snapped

Sam steps on the leaver and the elevator falls.She hangs onto the cable with her right hand and her legs. She grabs Tim with her left hand just in time. The elevator disappears into the fire.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person" Sam said with a smile

Scam who is a little surprise, returned with a small smile. She then swings out of the elevator area and into the hallway. Jerry and some agents came out from the stairs and arrest Tim.

"Good job ladies" He congratulates

"Thanks Jerr" Clover and Alex answered

"What about the President?" Sam asked

"He's at an ambulance outside safe and sound. Anyway, Mr Lloyd has invited us to a dinner tonight at Atlantic City. You girls better get in the plane, get cleaned and dress for tonight." Jerry explained

**Now that's a very easy reference there. Nothing much to do but review**

CheezySquirrel: Oh man, I'm like so sorry right now. I'm just a little confused cause it's like 2:30 am here in Chicago right now (Never write a fanfic in the middle of the night) Sometimes I don't even know what the heck I'm typing. So sorry again (And to everyone)

hahihi: Your pen name reminds me of "Hi Ho Silver" Thanks man. There's also a sequel (Currently under consideration right now) to this. It also has the Sam and Scam pairing. Chapters are short cause I wanna build up the suspense in here.

Comments, questions, flames, mistakes include them.......Z....Z ...Z

Marty


	11. Chapter 11 Sam? Is that you?

**Final Chapter!! Yee Haw!**

* * *

**8:25pm - The Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City**

At a big dinner table, Jerry, Sam, Alex, Clover, Brittney, Mr Lloyd, his assistants and a few WOOHP agents were present. Everyone was eating. A guy comes out from the curtains on the stage

"And now presenting Marty McFly and the Pinheads!" Said the guy

"Marty?" Clover said excitely

"Um..Right, this is an oldie" Said Marty whose singing and also the lead guitarist

_The power of love is a curious thing.  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing.  
Change a hawk to a little white dove.  
More than a feeling, that's the power of love.  
_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream.  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream.  
Make a bad one good, hmm, make a wrong one right.  
Power of love that keeps you home at night._

_You don't need money, don't take fame.  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train.  
It's strong and it's sudden, and it's cruel sometimes.  
But it might just save your life.  
_

_That's the power of love.  
That's the power of love._

_First time you feel it, it might make you sad.  
Next time you feel it, it might make you mad.  
You'll be glad, baby, when you've found  
That's the power makes the world go 'round._

_Don't take money, don't take fame.  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train.  
It's strong and it's sudden. It can be cruel sometimes.  
But it might just save your life._

_They say that all in love is fair, yeah, but you don't care.  
But you'll know what to do when it gets hold of you.  
And with a little help from above,  
You feel the power of love.  
You feel the power of love.  
Can you feel it?  
_

_Hmm, hmm._

_Don't take money, don't take fame.  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train.  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel.  
You won't feel nothing till you feel,  
You feel the power, just feel the power of love.  
That's the power, that's the power of love._

_You feel the power of love.  
You feel the power of love  
Feel the power of love._

The song ends. Marty and his band left the stage

After the dinner, Sam, Alex, Clover, Brittney and Mr Lloyd go backstage while Jerry tries his luck at the casino

"Oh Marty it's been a long time" Clover said and hugs Marty tightly

"Nice to see you again Clover" Marty answered

"Once again I'd like to thank you 4 but I'm afraid I have to ask you to return my membership cards" Rupert requested

"Sure Mr. Lloyd" Sam said and gives him her card

"And the cell phones?" Alex asked as she return her card

"You can keep em as souvenirs" Lloyd answered

"Well we better get back to Beverly Hills" Sam said

"And I've gotta go back to NY. I'll see you guys soon" Brittney said and left the area

"YES!! I'M RICH! I'M RICH!!" Jerry shouted as he comes in from the backstage door. His hands and pockets was filled with coins.

"Looks like someone just hit the jackpot" Lloyd said

"Jerr. Are you okay?" Sam asked

"I'm rich Samantha. Don't you get it?" Jerry asked

"Yeah.. so?" Clover asked

"That means big bonuses for the 3 of you" Jerry answered

**3:30pm Saturday November 20th - Beverly Hills Mall**

The Girls froze. Staring at the glass window with their jaws dropped.

"Is it me or are those the things we just bought at NY" Clover said

"It looks like it" Alex responded

"Only cheaper." Sam added

"Well I guess there's nothing to buy from here now" Clover sigh and walked off

"So Sam. How does it feel to be Scam's girlfriend?" Clover asked

"Well. I guess it's okay when he's disguised as Mike and you don't know about it" Sam answered shyly

**4:17pm - Sam's House**

Sam enters her room and puts down her handbag on the bed. Suddenly her Nokia 6230 cell phone rings. She answered it and Scam appears on the small screen.

"So Sam. When are you gonna get me outtahere?" Scam asked

"I'll be there in about one hour" She answered with a smile

Sam puts down her cell phone. She then changes in her green jumpsuit and climbs out of the window. The screen goes black and 3 words in BTTF font with the colors fading from red to yellow and then red zooms out. It reads...

**TO BE ****CONTINUED **

* * *

Samantha? Are you okay? To be honest, I have no idea for a sequel to this fanfic. I might not continue it but then again maybe I will. Continue or not, The "**TO BE CONTINUED **" remains. For now its up to you to decide what happens next. 

**The movie references **

**Gone in 60 Seconds:** Jumping off the ramp, Alex saying "I've seen in a movie call Gone in 60 Seconds." The license plate of the GT350 is LYN427

**Taxi (American remake): **Alex stopping the traffic causing a pile up, The NYC Taxi number T313 that sent them to the Lloyd Tower, the driver's name is Belle

**Back To The Future: **The Back in Time song which woke Mike at 10:28am, KIRTT changing to a flying DeLorean, Marty and his band performing the Power of Love, The dates November 5th and 12th, The time where Mike and Sam came back is 10:04pm. The cop car unit no 5253 and hitting the manure truck. Clover saying "If you drive any faster we're going to travel through time!."

**Beverly Hills Cops: **Names of the police officers in unit 5253 are Axel and Billy

**Bridget Jones's Diary: **The part where Mike attempts to remove Sam's panties

**Hollow Man: **The part where Sam says "Go to Hell" at Scam, the elevator incident

**Austin Powers - The Spy who Shagged Me: **The guy massaging Clover saying "How does that feel Clover" in a low voice (Note this could be from some other movie but I picked up from that movie)

**A Bugs Life: **Brittney Saying "Am I an asshole? Do I look like an asshole?" (Note this could be from some other movie but I picked up from that movie)

**Bean: **Boyzone's Picture of You lyrics

**Other References**

Names of **Mike** and **Chris** are based on **Micheal J. Fox **and** Christopher Lloyd**

Name of President **Johnny Terry **is a spoof on senator **John Kerry**

Alex saying **Kenny Rogers' Roasted Chicken**

CheezySquirrel: Thank you. But I still think Chapter 9 stinks. That line was actually from "A Bugs Life" I just change it from stupid to asshole.

Mathew: In the first draft, I taught I'll let Scam die. After what he did to Sam. But then I taught it would make a good sequel if Scam didn't die. And thanks. I taught I add too much detail at first.

hahiho: Maybe Sam did wanted to kiss Scam. After all she said she was gonna release him from prison an hour later. Uh.. about the sequel, I've only got the first chapter and the last chapter done.I haven't really taught the middle parts yet so I'm sorry!

Now I need your help. I need ideas for the sequel. Sam releases Tim from prison and goes missing. Now Alex, Clover, Brittney and Jerry have to find her. So ideas everyone!! Comments, Ideas for the sequel, flames, questions include them in your reviews

Marty


End file.
